infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter eggs
Listed here are the numerous Easter Eggs found throughout the ''Infamous'' series. InFamous Movie Signs *In The Neon District, there is a sign outside the cinema saying "Sly 4" and another one for "Honor Among Thieves" which is another Sly title. The Sly 4 sign was most likely a joke at the time it was put into the game, as Sly 4 wasn't announced until Sanzaru announced it in the Sly collection which was released in 2010. There is also a joke movie poster for a fictional movie called "Alone In The House Of Blood" which has rather unfavorable reviews for it on the poster. This was likely a poke at the amount of "terrible" horror movies being released for the time. Other Games *Sly Cooper **The Chinese drinks on the card table on Zeke's roof in The Neon District have the "Panda King"'s face on them. Panda King is a character from Sly Cooper, another game series by Sucker Punch, the developer of this game. **Cole's Backpack has a Sly Cooper Logo on it. This is also featured in InFamous 2. **There is a Trophy named "You're so Sly". Miscellaneous *While Cole stretches out his powers, Zeke Dunbar can be seen reading Atomic Lead, a comic book published by Sucker Punch. *There is a cafe named Atomic Lead Cafe. This is a reference to Atomic Leads. *There is an ad for Mid-Life Cycles. This is a direct reference to the actual market, but also a play on the term "mid-life crisis" *There is an ad for the Empire City Airlines with the headline, "Come fly with me". This is a reference to the song by Frank Sinatra. InFamous 2 Movie Signs and Posters On the signs in inFamous 2, the movies listed are all parodies of games. The names of which are: *Call of Booty (Call of Duty series) *Solid Serpent (Metal Gear Solid) *Uncharted Love (Uncharted series) *Hey Low Reach (Halo: Reach) *Assassin's Need (Love Too!) (Assassin's Creed) *No Need for Speed (Need for Speed) *Epic Hickey (Epic Mickey) *Little Big Unit (Little Big Planet) *Latch It and Skank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sly! (Sly Cooper series) Other Games *Sly Cooper **Cole's backpack features a Sly Cooper Logo on it. This is also seen in the original Infamous **A DLC includes Sly's Cane as a replacement to the Amp. **At the beginning of the mission Torn, Zeke can be seen reading the Thievius Raccoonus. This is a reference to the book that serves as the ancestral heirloom to the Cooper family in the Sly Cooper series. *Assassin's Creed **There is an evil side mission named Assassin's Greed. Miscellaneous *After finishing the game, if one goes to the theater, there will be a poster that promotes Sin Central. At the end of the poster is "Over 9000 clubs. Open All Night". This is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. *There are several shops around town with the hotlines of :555-1337">555-1337, 555-1337,:555-123-4567,555-123-456,555-123-4567,put as a joke for the order). *There is a shop with a poster out that says "WE'LL SAVE YOUR SOLE" (with a picture of a shoe with an over-sized sole). This could be a reference to the song by Jewel'' titled ''Who Will Save Your Soul?. *There is a store named Boyz R Toyz. This is a reference to Toys R Us. *There is a bar in town known as Mclean's Red Rum. This is a reference to the boss from Xenogears, Redrum. *During the mission Exposing Bertrand, Bertrand is seen turning one of the prisoners he was holding into a corrupted. This is actually a cameo appearance by Nate Fox through his screams. Bertrand even calls him by name, stating, "Don't give up, Nate! We're gonna get that demon out of ya! Even if it takes.. all night!". *Also in the mission Exposing Bertrand, if one hides from the Militia guard groups, they will eventually mention Bobby Ray, a singer from Houston, Texas. *There is a shop in New Marais called Red Ring Electronics. This is a reference to the so-called "Red Ring of Death" on the Xbox, that occurs from the system overheating. * There is a Subway sandwich shop in New Marais. InFamous: Festival Of Blood Movie Signs *Street Sucker III (Street Fighter III) - US Version *Scar Craft 2 (StarCraft II) *Assassin's Bleed (Assassin' Creed) *L.A. Gore (L.A. Noire) *Call of Bloody: Black Bleed (Call of Duty: Black Ops) - US version *Red Dead Vampires (Red Dead Redemption) *Die Cooper 4: Vampire Thieves (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) *Unstaked: Vampires Deception (Uncharted 3: Drake Deception) *Modern Gorefare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Mass Infect 3 (Mass Effect 3) *Dead Face (Dead Space) Miscellaneous *In Mary's Teachings there is a reference to Tarzan of The Apes by Edgar Rice Burrows, the character John Greystroke, Tarzan's father. It is unknown if this was an intentional reference or not. *Uncharted Love "stars Kyle Nikolich and Kyle Nikolich". Kyle Nikolich is a modeler at Sucker Punch Productions, who worked on the festival props in Festival of Blood, and he is seen in a poster promoting the movie. **Considering that'' Festival of Blood'' came after inFAMOUS 2, it can be speculated that the festival props were originally going to appear in inFAMOUS 2. *There is a poster for a concert featuring a band named Kirby The Bugz that is set to Friday, December 21. This is a reference to the socially-believed supposed end of the world in 2012. InFamous: Second Son *Delsin's ringtone is the main theme music from the game Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. * There is a sign for a building that reads "Cooper and MacGrath" and is accompanied by a neon Sly Cooper logo. This is a reference to the titular character of the Sly Cooper series and the protagonist of the past two inFamous games, Cole MacGrath. * There is an electronics chain store that goes by the name Cole McG's, another reference to Cole, the protagonist in the first two inFamous games. This also reflects Cole's power of Electrokinesis. * The iconic "Lincoln's Toe Tuck" appears in-game. * There is a playground in Seattle with Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray painted on the wall, the three main characters from the Sly Cooper series. * There is a gas station called "Panda King Gas". Panda King was a character from Sly Cooper, which was also developed by Sucker Punch Productions. * In Eugene's place, there is a sword that bears a resemblance to the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda games. * In the first parts of the game, Delsin says the roadblock on the way to Seattle is "like a post-apocalyptic Vegas". This could be a nod to the game Fallout: New Vegas. * There are signs across the city that show the 2014 Seattle football champions, a reference to the Super Bowl XLVIII champions Seattle Seahawks. * During the credits, the Dead Sara cover of the Nirvana song "Heart-Shaped Box" is played to reflect Nirvana being a major part of the Seattle grunge scene in the early 1990s. **The same cover is played during Reggie and Delsin's conversation in Reggie's truck on their way to Seattle, and was also used in trailers for the game. * Near Eugenes' hideout there is a sign with news scrolling along it. One of the things it says is "Sly Cooper arrested for burglary". * There are a few Vietnamese noodle shops called "in-PHO-mous", a reference to the name of the series. * The crane on top of the parking garage in the lantern district has a sign on it that says Frasier, this is most likely a reference to the character Frasier Crane of the Seattle based US sitcom Frasier. * There are some signs in Seattle that read NEX JEN, a reference to the fact that inFamous: Second Son is a next gen game. * On the TVs in the city, an advert sometimes plays that says "another social networking site. That's all we offer. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all we have to offer. Delusionbook." This is mocking the vast amounts of social networking websites that are available now and the name itself is a parody of the popular social networking website Facebook. * The numerous adverts for the fictional game "Heavens Hellfire" note the impending release of the "7th expansion", possibly mocking the vast number of expansion packs that various MMORPGs have released for them, most likely World of Warcraft in particular. * Near Eugenes' hideout there is a billboard advertising "Empire City The Musical", a reference to the setting of the first game in the series. * Celia, the girl from the Paper Trail missions, wears an origami mask which looks similar to the mask worn by the visions seen by the titular character in the film Donnie Darko. * There is a billboard for a car which has the Sly Cooper logo as the brands logo. * Occasionally a civilian will say "who dresses that boy?", this may be a nod to the number of people who complained about Delsins' appearance. * The names of reviewers on the Heavens Hellfire advert parody the names of real game reviewers such as Brotaku being a parody of Kotaku and Gameadvisor being a parody of Game Informer. * There is an unlockable vest design for Delsin which has a skull and crossbones on it. It is called "X-Bone", this is possibly a reference to "XBone", the abreviated name for the Xbox One. * Another unlockable vest design for Delsin is "Zeke's Lucky 7", a reference to the shirt Zeke wears throughout inFamous 2. * In Redport Plaza there is a shop called Labombie & Filtch, a parody of the fashion brand Abercrombie & Fitch. * There is a coffee chain called Cafe Con Quistador whos logo looks similar to that of the famous Seattle based coffee chain Starbucks. * There are many billboards advertising a coffee chain called Sasquatch Java, this is a parody of the Washington based coffee chain Bigfoot Java. * In Eugenes' hideout on the side of one of the arcade games there is a picture of a character who resembles Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid franchise. * In the longhouse at the beginning of the game, after you come across the X-rays and the cutscene plays, if you look to the left table the Thievius Raccoonus is sitting there. * Upon getting the ''Enjoy Your Power ''trophy for the game, Delsin will comment, "Well, you know buddy, we've been through a lot but officially, we're done!" * One of the buttons on Delsin's jacket is the ''Sly Cooper ''logo. Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Articles in need of a revamp Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:InFamous: Second Son